Parental Guidance Is Advice
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Sequel to First Meeting:Falling Rabbit. Oh this is why parental guidance is advice. NOte: Hibari's father is my OC and please be mindful of the OCCness. Enjoy and R&R. Thanks to all who read First Meeting:Falling Rabbit.


Parental Guidance Is Advice

Tsuna couldn't help but blush at his saviour who was leaning closer to him and he didn't even know why. He was afraid that he knew but somewhere deep in his heart there's a fierce heat coming out. "H-how d-do y-you d-do t-that?" he asked curiously but anyone could sense the fear in his soft voice. "Y-you don't have s-sharp and s-scary t-teeth like dogs, d-do y-you?"

Hibari smirked and leaned closer, his face near Tsuna's ear, lower, and lower, until it's on top of Tsuna's neck. "Like this." He nibbled Tsuna's neck, suddenly and a little harshly, earning a shrieked from Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to get away but two hands grabbed his wrists, making him stay put. He blushed as Hibari pushed them closer to each other.

Hibari licked his neck, causing Tsuna to make an unfamiliar moan. He smirked wider and was about to continue when someone just had to interrupt.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Hibari turned around and glared at his father who decided to come and interrupt his fun while Tsuna, on the other hand, sighed in relief and mentally thanked the man before him who looked like an older version of the boy closed to him yet the man's eyes were gentle and serious. His father, Tsuna assumed.

"I was having fun," Hibari answered as cold as he could, hoping his father would just leave him to have fun.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun but don't you think your playmate needs to go back home?" his father asked, worried for the little boy's safety and a little amazed that the boy was still alive. He knew his son hates weak people so he assumed that he would hate this innocent boy, too, but he guessed wrong.

Hibari frowned and let go of Tsuna. He glared one last time at his father and then turned to Tsuna. "Do you want to go back?"

Tsuna stared nervously and nodded nervously. Hibari frowned at his answer but then smirked slightly.

"Where's your house then? I'll go with me," Hibari announced with the you-will-do-what-I-say-or-pay-the-price tone. If Tsuna can't stay with him then he'll come to Tsuna's instead.

"No, you won't. You'll stay here and train, understand?" Hibari's father threatened with the you-will-do-what-I-say-or-pay-the-price tone but a little firmer than Hibari's. Hibari glared furiously but he knew he couldn't win from his father.

Tsuna leaned to Hibari and kissed his cheeks softly. He then blushed madly and said, "T-thank you for catching my fall and um…goodbye?" He was thought by his mother that he should repay someone with something and since he didn't have anything he just kissed him. Plus, his mother also told him to kiss his father whenever he left so he thought it's the same with his situation.

Hibari smirked and his father knew that this would not be good. He leaned closer to Tsuna and captured his lips with his own. "This is how you say goodbye to someone."

Hibari pulled away shortly and smirked wider when he saw Tsuna's blush. He was about to comment when his father interrupted again.

"Shall we go?" Hibari's father asked, interrupting them which relieved Tsuna but annoyed Hibari. He knew that his son would kill later because of the killing intent that was coming from him. It made him wonder why the small boy couldn't notice even if he's so close to his son.

Tsuna just nodded, still having the blush on his face, and went to go to his with Hibari's father, leaving Hibari to think of what he'll do to his father because of his interruption.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived to Tsuna's home with Tsuna's direction of course. Hibari's father was about to leave when Tsuna asked what his name and his son's name is.

"My name is Hibari Kenji and my son, your playmate, is Hibari Kyoya," he smiled and went away. Tsuna then went to ring the bell of his house. And as of expected his parents have worried faces as they opened the door and then turned to relieve as they saw Tsuna standing in front of them.

Nana and Iemitsu hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go due to fear of losing him again. They then let go after a while and Nana was about to ask where he was when Iemitsu shouted loudly, "How did you have that mark in your neck? !"

Tsuna and Nana looked down at the same time to know what he meant by that. Nana looked shocked at what she saw while Tsuna had a thoughtful look and then, a surprised one as he said, "Mawbi, itz bicuze hof Kyo-kun (Maybe, it's because of Kyo-kun)…"

"Why do you say that, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, shocked face gone with a bright smile.

"Mm…well, he did bite me there," Tsuna answered, pointing at his neck and that snapped his father.

"NO! MY INNOCENT SON HAS BEEN CONTAMINATED BY A BOY!" Iemitsu shouted loudly that the whole neighbourhood heard.

Tsuna stared at his father questionably while Nana just held Tsuna and went to the house, leaving Iemitsu to cry anime-style.

"Now, how about we talk how you met this Kyo-kun, ok?"

"Ok, Mama. But what's wrong with Papa?"

"Nothing."

The End…


End file.
